1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the reporting of problems and/or failure conditions in electronic systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for automatically reporting failure conditions in a server system.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In the computer industry, the fast and efficient detection of system errors and/or failures, and the subsequent correction of such failures, is critical to providing quality performance and product reliability to the users and buyers of computer systems. Particularly with respect to server computers which are accessed and utilized by many end users, early detection and notification of system problems and failures is an extremely desirable performance characteristic, especially for users who depend on the server to obtain data and information in their daily business operations, for example.
Typically, after a server has failed, users trying to access that server do not know that a problem exists or what the nature of the problem is. If a user experiences undue delay in connecting to the server or accessing a database through the server, the user typically does not know whether there is something wrong with the server, something wrong with his or her connection line, or whether both problems exist. In this scenario, the user must wait for a system operator, at the site where the server is located, to detect the error or failure and correct it. Hours can elapse before the failure is corrected. Often, a system operator or administrator will not discover the failure until users experience problems and start complaining. In the meantime, an important event may be missed and time is wasted, leading to user dissatisfaction with the server system.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and system for early detection of system failures or problems and prompt notification to a system operator or control center of the failure condition so that remedial actions may be quickly taken. In addition, for servers which may be remotely located from a control center, for example, a method and system for notifying the control center at a remote location is needed.